Inte den du tror
by Wingtear
Summary: Nessie & Jacob. 12 år efter BD, bok 4. Börjar med deras första kyss, men Nessie är inte så oskyldig som Jacob inbillar sig, hon har hunnit med både det ena och det andra när hon har varit på universitetet och han ännu trodde hon var för ung för det mesta.
1. första kyssen

**Notera:** Karaktärerna tillhör Stephenie Meyer, jag bara motionerar dem. Jag försöker mig på att skriva på svenska nu, små panik... Eventuella lustigheter i texten kan lätt förklaras till att jag har läst böckerna på engelska, och mina andra fic's är på det språket. Jag vill ändå göra ett försök på svenska, snälla berätta vad ni tycker om det.

--

**Kapitel 1**

**Jacob**

Mina läppar snuddade hennes, och det var som om en stöt löpte genom min kropp. Jag hade inte ens kunnat drömma om att det skulle vara så här. Jag tryckte mina läppar mot hennes mer bestämt, hon svarade med samma kort. Jag lät mina händer vandra över hennes kropp, från axlarna ner till midjan, där jag lämnade dem, försiktigt smekande den minimala glipan mellan linne och jeans. Hennes andning mot min blev snabbare medan jag drog henne tätt intill mig och nafsade försiktigt i den underläpp hon brukade bita själv, så fort hon funderade på något. Jag lutade mig bakåt, mot det träd vi försökt klättra upp i, och hon följde efter, halvliggande över mig.  
Jag hade längtat efter det här så länge att nu, att när jag upplevde det kändes det bara overkligt. För hur hade något så oskyldigt som att blåsa på ett skrubbsår utvecklat sig så här? När hon nafsade tillbaka försvann alla tankar ur mitt huvud direkt. Den hetta som genomsköljde mig var inte bara tvingande, den var nästan skrämmande, den var så stark.  
Hennes händer letar sig in under skjortan jag, för ovanlighetens skull, har på mig och smeker konturerna av mina muskler. Åh, det här är outhärdligt, hur kan hon påverka mig så? Jag måste stoppa henne innan det är försent, medan jag har kontroll över mig själv.  
Jag tar tag i hennes händer, och flyttar dem till min nacke istället, så att hon håller om mig. Hon smeker det korta håret som håller på att växa ut där, och mitt sinne fylls av känslan hon känner när hon kysser mig. Gudar, denna dam kommer att bli min död!  
Sakta öppnar jag mina läppar mot hennes, låter min tunga långsamt följa kanten av hennes läppar. Ännu en våg av elektricitet vräker genom mitt blodflöde och jag tappar nästan andan, den lilla jag har kvar. Jag drar försiktigt, flämtande, bort mitt huvud från hennes för att hon ska förstå att jag inte avvisar henne.  
Hennes bruna ögon glittrar mot mig, där hon sitter grensle över mig och flämtar lika häftigt själv.


	2. ärr

**Notera:** Alla karaktärer tillhör Stephenie Meyer, jag bara motionerar dem. Så det blev ett kapitel till iallafall. Jag tror jag ska jobba mer med den här storyn, men åtminstånde i början kommer det att bli en del korta kapitel. Snälla, snälla berätta vad ni tycker, jag kan nämligen inte, till skillnad från Nessies pappa, läsa tankar...

--

**Kapitel 2**

**Jacob**

När jag hade pustat ut tog jag tag runt henne igen, ivrig att känna hennes läppar mot mina igen. Min ena hand vandrade tillbaka till hennes svank och återupptog sitt värv. Hennes mjuka läppar var oemotståndliga, jag kunde inte få nog av dem.  
Försiktigt låter jag min hand glida innanför hennes linne, och märker att hon har konstiga upphöjningar där samtidigt som hon smäller mig på handen.

"Håll dig innanför dina egna kläder!"

Hon skrattar när hon säger det, och nafsar efter mina läppar igen, men jag undviker hennes mun. Jag är orolig, det kändes nästan som ärr, efter sår som läkt ihop. Jag minns inte att hon någonsin varit skadad. Jag försöker smyga dit min hand för att känna efter igen, vilket ger mig ännu en smäll på fingrarna.

"Nessie, vad har du gjort på ryggen egentligen?"

"Ingenting..."

Svaret kom för snabbt och hon tittade inte på mig när hon sa det. Jag lindar mina armar om henne, låser hennes mjukt mot min kropp och drar upp hennes linne i en snabb rörelse. Inget, inget hade kunnat förbereda mig på synen som mötte mig! Mitt på hennes rygg var någonting stort och svart.

"Jacob, vad gör du? Du kan inte börja riva i mina kläder på det där viset!"

Hon sliter ner linnet och blänger på mig, fly förbannad.

"Vad har hänt med din rygg? Du har ett stort svart blåmärke där!"

"Och?"

Jag förstår inte hennes attityd, hon är arg på mig, varför?

"Hur fick du det?"

"Det har du inte med att göra med. Åh, du är värre än pappa och Emmett tillsammans!"

Hon reser sig abrupt och jag släpper henne, jag kan inget göra utom att stirra häpet efter henne när hon stormar in i skogen.


	3. ingen snäll blandras

**Notera:** Allt som kan relateras till Twilight tillhör Stephenie Meyer, jag bara leker med hennes underbara skapelser. Lite längre kapitel denna gång, lite mer info, lite mer allt =)

--

**Kapitel 3**

**Nessie**

Fan också! Varför måste han märka det där då?

Ingen av mina andra pojkvänner har känt den, eller pojkvänner och pojkvänner... Det var väl aldrig riktigt så seriös med de flesta av dem att det borde kallas det. Det måste ändå vara den största fördelen med universitetet, det är så långt hemifrån att jag är fri! Ingen som hör mina tankar, ingen som följer varje rörelse jag gör. Oj, vad Jacob skulle bli förvånad om han hade en aning om vad jag har haft för mig egentligen. Det skulle kanske vara bra, då skulle han väll äntligen börja behandla mig som en vuxen kvinna. Eller hjälpa pappa att låsa in mig i källaren, det är nog faktiskt mer troligt när jag tänker på saken.

Jag är hemma alldeles för snabbt, men det gör inte så mycket, de andra är inte där. Det var för att de är bortresta som Jacob har varit här över huvudtaget, och inte mig emot, ibland passar det mig ypperligt att bli behandlad som ett barn om det betyder att han sover här med mig.  
Jag skyndar mig att lägga alla kläderna i tvättmaskinen och starta den, jag vill inte ha den diskussionen med mina föräldrar när de kommer hem, att mina kläder stinker varulv, skepnads bytare eller vad de nu ska kallas...Jag tror att det stora problemet ändå skulle vara att de var så mycket av just Hans doft, på mig...  
Innan jag ställer mig i duschen inspekterar jag tatueringen i min svank, drar fingrarna över den, men kan inte upptäcka vad det var han kände, min hud känns helt slät. Okej, det var inte det smartaste jag har gjort, att tatuera in Quileuternas traditionella symboler för varulvar och vampyrer, men jag ångrar den inte, de är båda så viktiga för mig. Det var bara det att jag hade printat bilderna för att fundera på saken, och så råkade vi hamna hos en kille som jobbade som tatuerare på en fest, och ja... Det ena ledde till det andra om vi säger så, jag hade en vettlös tur att den blev bra, jag visste ju ingenting om honom. Alla var så oroliga att jag skulle få någon infektion eller nåt, men jag kunde ju inte gärna säga åt dem att det var ingen risk, jag är halv vampyr... Fast det är klart, de skulle nog bara ha skrattat och tyckt att jag levde mig in för mycket i lekarna.

Medan jag står i duschen hör jag Jacob komma in i huset, han kan röra sig ljudlöst om han vill men nu för han en massa liv, bara för att jag säkert ska höra honom. Jag drar ut på duschen, jag vet inte om jag vill träffa honom just nu. Jag har lyckats dölja det mesta av mitt eget liv från mina föräldrar, men får de veta det här kommer de att börja snoka. Gör de det så hamnar jag i trubbel! Duktigt med trubbel!

När jag inte kan lådsas mera så virar jag in mig i ett badlakan och går ut till honom i köket. Han bara blänger på mig med sina underbara bruna ögon fyllda av, ja vad är det riktigt? Sorg?

"Förlåt."

Jag känner hur min haka faller ner, här har jag skällt ut honom, verkligen varit elak, och så ber HAN om förlåtelse?

"Vad menar du? Du har väll inte gjort nåt?"

"Jag gjorde dig arg. Förlåt."

Jag har aldrig kunnat vara arg på honom några längre stunder. Inte ens när han driver mig till vansinne.

"Det är jag som borde säga förlåt. Jag borde ha förståt att du skulle upptäcka det."

"Upptäcka vad Nessie? Snälla, du vet att du kan berätta vad som helst för mig."

"Jo... men det jag berättar för dig så får pappa veta..."

Han höjer bara ett ögonbryn och tittar menande på mig.

"Jag har lyckats dölja det i över ett och ett halvt år nu."

"Vad?"

Jag vänder mig om och börjar släppa ner badlakanet för att visa honom, men han är bakom mig direkt och lyfter upp det igen, håller det på plats.

"Gå och klä på dig först. Du kan dra upp tröjan en bit så jag får se sen."

Hans röst låter hes, och jag gissar varför, det är inte så svårt efter hans reaktion på mitt lilla trick tidigare. Jag går mot mitt rum, och låter med flit handduken halka ner lite för varje steg, och njuter av att höra hur hans andhämtning blir tyngre. Jag har aldrig sagt att jag var en snäll liten blandning av raser.

--

**N:** Snälla, snälla kommentera det här. Jag struntar i om du gör det anonymt, jag vill höra din åsikt.


	4. varma händer

**Notera:** Allt som kan relateras till Twilight tillhör Stephenie Meyer, jag bara leker med dem. Så, idag igen... måste vara för att jag är så trött, för trött för att skriva på de andra två (eller tre egentligen...), de som faktiskt har en vettig story. Nåja, den här ska nog oxå börja arta sig så småningom.

--

**Kapitel 4**

**Nessie**

När jag står framför garderoben har jag lite svårt att bestämma mig för vilken stil jag ska välja. Sexig, busig, ordentlig, snäll? Nej, snäll hoppar vi, det funkar ändå inte och jag tror att sexig kanske blir aningen för genomskinligt. Alltså, mina förhoppningar, inte kläderna. Det får bli busigt! Jag söker fram mina favorit jeans, de är så klart längst ner i tvättkorgen. Jag brukar gömma kläderna jag haft på mig med Jacob där, om inte tvättmaskinen är ledig. Jag söker ganska länge efter min bh, var i hela friden är den nu då? Sen kommer jag på, visst ja, i tvättmaskinen. Det är ju inte som att jag inte har andra, Alice ser till att jag aldrig saknar nått i klädväg, det är bara det, att det hon väljer så sällan är min smak... Jag vill inte ha en bh med mer stenar och spets än vad det är tyg, det skaver och gör ont. Nåja, jag får vara utan, oops det blir visst mindre och mindre busigt det här.  
Jag skrattar högt för mig själv, tur att inte pappa är hemma, jag skulle få världens utskällning för mina tankar. Fast det är klart, var han hemma skulle det här aldrig hända. Med ett brett flin fortsätter min klädjakt, nu med siktet inställt på ett passligt linne. Jag vet vilket jag vill ha, men med damerna frigående så är det ett riskabelt företag. Jag bestämmer mig för att vara lite snäll och drar på mig ett ljusblått linne som Jacob köpte åt mig i en strand bazar för många år sen, då gick det mig till knäna, men det är fortfarande ett av mina absoluta favorit linnen att ha hemma. Jag struntar i strumpor och går barfota mot köket, med handduken i famnen, när jag passerar badrummet hänger jag in den. Köket är tomt, och vardagsrummet med. Dörrarna står öppna, så jag gissar att han har gått ut en stund, nåja, han kommer så snart han känner min doft. Jag lägger mig ner på mage och borrar ner ansiktet i den fluffiga mattan samtidigt som jag sträcker på mig lite. Utan ett endaste ljud till förvarning känner jag varma fingrar dra upp linnet försiktigt, lite i taget. De heta fläckar som bildas under hans fingertoppar rör sig utmed konturerna, och mönstret inuti. Han säger fortfarande ingenting. Konstigt...

"Nå, var det så hemskt som du trodde?"

Fingrarna stelnar till en sekund och börjar sedan röra sig igen, men mycket trevande den här gången. Han tar ett djupt andetag innan han börjar prata.

"Nessie... Varför"

"Jag ville, båda delar är en så stor faktor i mitt liv."

"Men en tatuering? Det är för evigt vet du."

"Mmm.... jag vet, och för en sån som mig betyder för evigt verkligen för evigt."

Jag njuter av att känna hans heta händer på min nakna rygg, det har alltid varit lite av en känslig zon hos mig.

"När?"

"Första året, jag sa ju att jag lyckats hålla det hemligt ett och ett halvt år."

"Var?"

"Vad är det här? 20 frågor?"

"Jag vill bara veta vem som gjorde så här med dig."

"Jag, Jacob, jag gjorde det. Jag bestämde att jag ville ha det, jag betalade för den, jag bad honom göra den."

"Honom?"

Den sårade tonen i hans röst får mig att vrida på huvudet och titta upp för första gången. Han tittar inte på mig, utan ut genom fönstret, och jag kan se att han försöker kontrollera sitt ansikte. Utan att tänka sätter jag mig upp och lägger armarna om honom. Jag klara inte av att se honom så ledsen.

"Förlåt."

Han vänder sakta sitt ansikte mot mig, hans ögon är fyllda med tårar.

"Jag är verkligen ledsen Jacob, jag trodde faktiskt inte att det skulle störa dig så mycket."

Han ser förundrat på mig, och hans röst är ostadig när han svarar.

"Stör mig? Nessie, du kan inte förstå, det är så overkligt. Min kultur, mitt folks legender, på din kropp. Det känns underbart. Det som är svårt är att tänka att en annan man har rört vid din hud, varit under dina kläder."

Han ler lite försiktigt och ger mig en mjuk kram. Jag drar honom till mig och kramar honom så hårt jag kan, pressar min kropp mot hans. Han tvekar en sekund, sen makar han upp mig i sin famn och omfamnar mig ömt. Det här får bära eller brista. Jag sträcker mig upp mot hans mjuka läppar och drar försiktigt mina egna över dem, lätt som en fjäder. Han andas häftigt igen, jag gillar verkligen att jag påverkar honom så starkt. Sakta, sakta låter han en hand glida upp mot min nacke för att leka med mitt hår, samtidigt så pressar han mitt huvud, och med det mina läppar mot sina. Gud, killen vet hur man kysser en flicka! Jag känner ett stygn av svartsjuka när jag tänker på de som måste ha lärt honom hur man gör, men det går över snabbt. Jag är ingen hycklare, har jag har haft måste ju han också få. Jag flyttar mig så att jag sitter mitt emot honom, mage mot mage, med benen på var sida om honom. Jag låter försiktigt min vänstra hand ligga mot hans hud, och sakta, oändligt sakta visar jag honom mina tankar medan han kysser mig allt häftigare. När jag börjar visa mina drömmar avbryter han mig abrupt.

"Nessie. Inte sånt, snälla, jag kommer inte kunna stanna här då."

Jag fick en pirrande känsla någonstans nedanför maggropen om att han inte menade i huset när han sa här.  
Jag nickade, samtidigt som jag visade det sista av min dröm och nafsade jag tag i hans läpp för att sedan kyssa honom så passionerat jag förmådde. Med ett ryck rätade han på sig, men jag var beredd och följde med i rörelsen. Han gav mig en blick, hans pupiller så stora att det knappt gick att skymta en brun kant runt dem, sen ställde han sig upp i en enda rörelse. Jag slog benen runt hans midja, fortfarande med mina läppar tryckta mot hans. Jag var inte medveten om något annat, före han lade ner våra hopslingrade kroppar i min säng.


	5. oväntat

**Notera:** Allt Twilight relaterat material tillhör Stephenie Meyer, jag bara hittar på fanskap med det. Nåväl, små vänner. Den som väntar på något gott... Här kommer det tillslut, ja **Anna** (**DoD**) det var du som fick mig att få ändan ur vagnen och skriva på den. Det blev inte riktigt som jag hade tänkt, men det stör inte storylinen så jag låter det vara... (jag har allstå gjort en storyline, med en del ganska stora konflikter, bara så ni vet)  
Hoppas ni gillar det, även om ni inte gör det så får ni gärna tala om det för mig, det hjälper mig att förbättra mitt skrivande. Har jag fel uttryck på några av Twilight-termerna, snälla berätta, jag har inte läst den svenska versionen av böckerna.

--

**Kapitel 5**

**Jacob**

_Jag kände paniken stiga, vad fan ska jag göra nu? Jag har aldrig gjort mer än hångla med en tjej, och varje gång kände jag mig som världens största skitstövel. Varje gång de rörde vid mig kändes det fel, jag ville nästan knuffa bort dem, för de var inte hon. Men nu var det Nessie, verkligen hon, som var i mina armar, i min famn. Tänk om jag gör henne illa? Om jag gör nått fel, kommer hon att skratta åt mig! Vad händer om..._

Hennes mun mot min, nafsande i mina läppar igen, fick varje sammanhängande tanke att försvinna. Hennes händer var, återigen, innanför min skjorta, sakta vandrande över min kropp. De lämnade spår av eld på min hud, visade var hon varit. Jag var mycket försiktig när jag lät min hand glida innanför hennes linne, precis på det ställe hennes tatuering började. Det skulle ta ett tag att vänja sig vid den, det gav mig väldigt blandade känslor att min Nessie var märkt för evigt som en annan straff-fånge. _Min Nessie_. Orden fick mig att rysa av välbehag. Hennes rörelser, varenda en gjorde att hon nästlade ihop våra armar och ben mer, visade att hon var det nu, hon var äntligen min, bara min. Mina läppar vandrade, över hennes ansikte, ner mot den lilla gropen som bildats mellan hennes hals och axel. Hennes varma andedräkt mot mitt öra var nog för att övertyga mig om att jag, åtminstone än så länge, gjorde allt rätt. Jag lät handen vandra uppåt, försiktigt, medan den andra trasslade in sig i hennes hår. Jag stelnade till när jag insåg att jag hade handen mellan hennes skulderblad, utan att ha påträffat några... kvinnokläder... Blotta tanken fick blodet att hetta i ansiktet på mig, och på andra ställen för den delen. Jag skämdes när jag märkte att hon i sin tur blev lika orörlig som jag.

Sakta började jag dra undan mina händer, men en bild blixtrade till i mitt huvud; hur vi satt tysta och väntade på att slå ner på vårt byte under jakten. Hon ville att jag skulle vara tyst, och stilla. Jag gjorde henne till viljes, men inte innan jag lagt ner mitt huvud bredvid hennes, kind mot kind, men ansiktet pressat mot hennes hår och kudde för att inte min tunga andhämtning skulle vara för ljudlig. En känsla av tacksamhet flödade från hennes händer in i mig. Jag svarade med att sakta, oändligt försiktigt, låta min tumme smeka huden på hennes rygg, varsam för att inte madrassen under oss skulle klaga. Genast genomfors jag av en känsla av panik, tänk om de hörde oss? 

_De?_ Jag frös till is när jag upptäckte de ljud som fått henne att tysta mig. Nästan ljudlöst stängdes den dörr jag aldrig hade hört öppnas, och insåg vad som väntade mig. Edward hade varit väldigt tydlig, vissa saker var inte tillåtna. Visst, det hade aldrig varit upp till diskussion om jag fick ligga, hånglande med innehavaren, i hans dotters säng, men jag var övertygad om att det var "off limits"...  
Tysta, snabba röster diskuterade någonting i korridoren utanför och stannade utanför sovrums dörren. Jag hörde Bellas klingande röst när hon skrattade och svarade på en fråga.

"Det är klart han sover i hennes rum, det gör han alltid. Sluta fåna dig, han luktar inte _så_ illa."

Jag kunde nästan höra hur hon himlade med ögonen åt den fnysning hon fick till svar, hon hade alltid varit mindre känslig för varulvsdoften än de andra vampyrerna. Okej, jag vet att vi inte är varulvar, men jag tänker inte börja skifta mig till en krambjörn i alla fall, vare sig jag kan eller inte.

"Edward, jag tittar till dem själv om du ska vara på det där viset."

VA! Nej, de får inte se mig så här! De kommer aldrig låta mig träffa henne igen.  
Olika flyktplaner rusade genom mitt huvud medan jag förkastade dem en efter en. Jag försökte glida åt sidan, av henne, mot fönstret, när en mycket ilsken tanke talade om för mig att ligga stilla. Sekunden senare följdes den av en mjukare känsla av ömhet, lugnande, liknande den jag brukade få av Jasper. Hon verkade inte det minsta orolig. Jag hörde en dörr i bortre änden av korridoren öppnas, samtidigt som den till rummet jag var i gled upp nästan ljudlöst. Bellas fotseg var ljudlösa, men hennes röst var i vanlig samtalston när hon kom fram till sängen.

"Nessie vännen, du borde sova vid det här laget. Fast det är klart, som Jacob brukar snarka är det väll inte konstigt att du ligger vaken. Smet han ut när han kände lukten av oss?"

Jag kände Nessie kippa efter luft mot min hals, vad hon än hade väntat sig var det inte det här.

"Jag förstår det vännen. Nå, jag ska låta dig vara ifred. Nu när jag vet att Jacob inte är här och stör din pappa med sina tankar så tänker jag lyfta skölden från rummet, du får fem minuter på dig att tänka alla dina opassande tankar."

De sista orden sa hon med ett skratt, och under mig kände jag Nessie tvinga fram ett motsvarande ljud. Det här verkade vara någonting som hände regelbundet, att hon fick lite tid för sig själv och sina tankar. En kall il löpte längs min ryggrad när en ishand landade på min rygg, naglar grävde sig in aningen för djupt in i mina muskler, när Bella lutade sig över mig och kysste sin dotter på pannan.

"God natt älskling, vi pratar mer imorgon."

"Go' natt mamma, pappa, Emmett, Rosalie." Jag ryste när jag insåg att jag hade missat de två sistnämnda iglarna.

Gud, hennes doft i mina näsborrar var allt för distraherande. När dörren stängdes andades jag sakta ut, jag hade varit så rädd för att höras att jag inte hade vågat innan. Handen på min rygg började sakta röra sig i en försiktig cirkel samtidigt som en bild av mig själv, totalt chockad, blixtrade till, åtföljd av tanken att nu hade jag bara fyra minuter på mig innan mina tankar skulle höras. Shit! Hur smyger man ut ur ett hus fullt med vampyrer? Jag har ingen aning om hennes "gåva" hade utvecklats till att läsa tankar, men en bild av mig öppnandes fönstret medan hon spelade musik var entydig, hon skulle hjälpa mig. Hon satte sig sakta upp i sängen, noga med att föra lagom med ljud. Jag följde hennes rörelser med min egen kropp, och vi gled gemensamt ur sängen och blev stående mitt emot varandra framför fönstret. Innan hennes hand lämnade min rygg skickade hon en sista tanke.

Den var lång, det var kyssen vi delade medan jag bar in henne i rummet. Hon log lyckligt medan min pupiller vidgades och jag gissar att mina känslor kunde läsas över hela mitt ansikte. Hon gäspade, sträckte på sig och slog på stereon i en enda rörelse, samtidigt som hon inte tog ögonen från mig ens en sekund. Jag öppnade fönstret långsamt, det gled upp ljudlöst, tack och lov. Jag hoppades att mina blickar berättade vad jag inte kunde säga högt när jag, efter att ha klättrat ut, försiktigt vinkade åt henne. Hennes leende var som en sol och jag kände mig varm när jag vände om och smög in i skogen. Så fort jag var utom synhåll började jag springa, så fort jag bara kunde. Jag sprang för mitt liv, ingen tvekan om saken.


End file.
